bakuganfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dan Kuso
'''Dan Kuso '''to główny bohater serii Bakugan. Jego rodzice to Shinjiro Kuso (tata) i Miyoko Kuso (mama). Informacje Dan to najlepszy gracz bakuganów. Jego największą ambicją jest zostać numerem jeden wśród Młodych Wojowników. Jest bardzo chętny do walki i myśli że pokona każdego, przez co nie podoba się mu, gdy ma stać w ukryciu. Prawie zawsze jest pierwszy w rankingu. Dan na początku gra bez żadnej strategii, bardziej martwi się o zwycięstwo a nie o konsekwencjach porażki. Z tego powodu pokłócił się kiedyś z Drago i wyrzucił go do rzeki. Zaczął konsekwentnie myśleć dopiero po porażce z Ryo i w drugim pojedynku z nim, zwyciężył. Po tym przeżyciu zaczął przykładać większą wagę do strategii. Anime Młodzi Wojownicy Dan to gracz Pyrusa którego strażniczym Bakuganem jest Drago. Pierwszy raz pojawił się podczas walki z Shuji w 1 odcinku Młodych Wojowników. Dan cały czas zwyciężał, choć Shuji używał bakuganów Subterry i Darkusa. W walce przeciwko Darkusom, Dan miał wizje w której Drago walczył z Kosiarzem, a chwile potem pojawili się oni w grze. Póżniej, gdy Dan dowiedział się o Maskaradzie, wyzwał go na pojedynek. Przed pojedynkiem z Maskaradem, Dan walczył trzeci raz z Shuji, który miał tym razem Bakugany Ventusa. Lecz Dan znów zwyciężył. Póżniej zaczął walczyć z Maskaradem. Po tym jak Dan stracił 2 bakugany, wysłał do walki Dragonoida i prawie przegrał lecz coś się stało i był remis. Jednak po pojedynku Maskarad powiedział że darował Dragonoida Danowi. Runo w swoim teście walczyła przeciwko młodej iluzji Dana. Za to test Dana polegał na pokonaniu Klauna którym okazała się Runo. Nowa Vestroia W serii Nowa Vestroia, Dan ma 15 lat. Drago, po tym jak został oddzielony od Rdzenia Vestroi spotyka go i prosi, by razem z nim uratował Nową Vestroię. Drago wziął go do Vestroi. Spotkali wtedy Mire i Barona i dołączyli do Ruchu Oporu. Na początku Ace nie ufał wojownikom i wyzwał Dana na pojedynek. Pojedynek zakończył sie remisem. W odcinku 5, otrzymał Bakugan Pułapkę, Skorpiona, od Miry. Później walczył z Gusem i niestety przegrał. Właśnie on zniszczył ostatni Kontroler Wymiaru w Gamma City. Gdy próbował razem z resztą Ruchu Oporu dostać się do Pałacu Hydrona, ten aktywował inny Kontroler Wymiaru, wysyłając Dana, Barona i Ace z powrotem na ziemię. Spectra postanowił wykorzystać wtedy Maxus Heliosa do walki. Dan użył wtedy Maxus Dragonoida. Spectra wyzwał Dana na pojedynek, w którym okazało się, kto jest numerem jeden. Po pokonaniu Króla Zenohelda , Dan z Shunem i Marucho wracają na ziemię a Keith, Gus, Mira, Ace i Baron do Vestali. Trzy tygodnie później, BakuPrzestrzeń jest całkowicie naprawiona. Najeźdźcy z Gundalii W tej serii Dan ma 16 lat. Jego bakuganem nadal jest Drago. W BakuPrzestrzeni zajmuje 1 miejsce,a za nim jest Shun. Mechtanium Surge W ostatniej serii bakuganem strażniczym Dana jest Titanium Dragonoid. W BakuPrzestrzeni nadal jest numerem jeden, niestety do czasu walki z Anubiasem, gdzie go zdyskwalifikowani, bo Drago stracił kontrolę nad swoją mocą. Bakugany Seria Młodzi Wojownicy *Pyrus Dragonoid - Pierwszy Strażniczy Bakugan **Pyrus Delta Dragonoid - Ewolucja Strażniczego Bakugana **Pyrus Super Dragonoid - Następna ewolucja Dragonoida **Pyrus Nieskończony Dragonoid - Ostatnia ewolucja Drago w tej serii. *Pyrus Tuskor *Pyrus Serpenoid *Pyrus Saurus *Pyrus Warius *Pyrus Griffon *Pyrus Gorem *Pyrus Falconeer *Pyrus Ravenoid *Pyrus Mantris *Pyrus Gargonoid *Pyrus Robotalion *Pyrus Rycerz *Pyrus Skorpion *Pyrus Żółwoid *Pyrus Szpon Seria Nowa Vestroia *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid - Nowa ewolucja Drago w serii Nowa Vestroia. *Pyrus Cross Dragonoid - Ewolucja Neo Dragonoida. *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid - Ostatnia ewolucja Drago w tej serii. *Silver Jetkor - Zestaw Bojowy dla Helix Dragonoida. *Pyrus Skorpion - Pułapka Drago. *Pyrus Apollonir - Otrzymany na chwile po utracie Drago. * Maxus Dragonoid. **Ventus Spitarm **Pyrus Pająk Szermierz **Aquos Grafias **Haos Brachium **Subterra Pies Grakasa **Darkus Pies Gończy *Haos Freezer *Ventus Atmos Seria Najeźdźcy z Gundalii *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid. *Silver JetKor **Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid - Ewolucja Helix Dragonoida **Silver Explosix Explosix Gear- Zestaw Bojowy Lumino Dragonoida **Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid - Ewolucja Lumino Dragonoida **Pyrus Tytanium Dragonoid - Ostatnia Ewolucja Drago *Pyrus Dragonoid Colossus *Pyrus Raytheus - BakuPojazd Bojowy Drago *Pyrus Jakalier - Drugi Pojazd Bojowy Drago *Ventus Hawktor - pożyczony od Shuna na chwile (16-17 odcinek) *Darkus Venoclaw - przechwycony w 8 odcinku Seria Mechtanium Surge *Pyrus Tytanium Dragonoid - Strażniczy Bakugan Dana Kuso. *Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid - Ewolucja Strażniczego Bakugana. *Silver Sonicanon - BakuNano Tytanium Dragonoida. *Pyrus Zenthon - Mechtogan Tytanium Dragonoida. *Pyrus Zenthon Titan - Mechtogan Titan Tytanium Dragonoida. *Pyrus Zoompha- Baku Pojazd Bojowy Drago *Pyrus Dragonoid Destroyer - Mechtogan Destroyer Fusion Dragonoida. *Pyrus Doomtronic - Battle Suit Fusion Dragonoida. Ciekawostki *Miał on najwięcej bakuganów ze wszystkich wojowników (nie licząc ewolucji Drago) *Na początku Nowej Vestroii miał inny ubiór niż w późniejszych odcinkach. Grafika Młodzi Wojownicy Dan.PNG dan 4.jpg Tg.png Dan yeling for sting lash.png 299px-Dan_with_Ultimate_Drago.png 304px-Bakugan_ep_44_14.png 362px-G1.png Dan_well.jpg Dan_Ability_Card.jpg Dan_holding_a_bakugan.jpg Upload_feedback12.jpg Nowa Vestroia wygaszacz dan.jpg dfasd.jpg|Dan w Bakuprzestrzeni Dankuso2supermoce.jpg|Dan aktywuje podwójną supermoc Dan_portal.png|Dan wchodzi do portalu dangau.png|Dan aktywuje podwójna supermoc 679px-Dan_Mourning.jpg|Dan smuci się po stracie Drago 40.png 336px-631.PNG 336px-645.PNG 336px-705.PNG 396px-Dan_Dragon_Proudia.JPG 299px-Dan.JPG 356px-74.jpg 401px-074.png Najeźdźcy z Gundalii 760px-Dan Gundalian Invaders1.jpg Danx.JPEG.jpg Dan_ability_GI.PNG Dtbf.jpg Fabia_Throwing_Dan.jpg Rdmj.jpg Dan_Drago_2_Julie.jpg BKGN_GI_episode_14_7.png Ewewew.png Hawktor_Dan.jpg HELP.jpg Zenet_Dan.jpg 123.jpg 635px-BKGN_GI_episode_14_2.png 635px-Hypnotized.png Dan_and_LDragaon.PNG Dan_throwing_Lumino_Dragon.PNG DanOnWater.jpg Danshun.jpg Jake_dan.jpg 185px-Dan_and_Blitz_Drago_DR.png 185px-Dan_and_Fabia_DR.png 185px-Dan_and_Titanium_DR.png 185px-Dan_VS_Koji_DR.png Dan_and_Fabia_on_the_Mountains.PNG Picture_398.png Picture_406.png Picture_414.png 185px-We_already_fightedDR.png 830px-Koji_dan.png 830px-Untitledan.png 08743785327.jpg Dan,_Runo_and_Julie_on_a_pic.PNG Screen_shot_2010-08-31_at_1.11.38_PM.png Screen_shot_2010-08-16_at_2.10.54_AM.png Dhgi.jpg DanReturns.png 28345287.png 22508598.png Mechtanium Surge Danma.PNG|Dan Kuso TitaniumiDan.PNG DanShunMarucho.PNG|Dan, Shun i Marucho BakuColars Dan.PNG|Dan i BakuColar DanTitan.JPG|Dan i Drago 529px-Dan121345.png dan sesja 1.jpg dan sesja 2.jpg dan sesja 3.jpg dan sesja 4.jpg dan sesja 5.jpg dan sesja 6.jpg dan sesja 7.jpg dan sesja 8.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0005.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.30.43 PM.png|Dan z Paige Danintms1.JPG Krowll11.PNG 329px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-12_at_6.37.24_PM.JPG 329px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-12_at_6.39.50_PM.JPG 393px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-12_at_6.39.29_PM.JPG 330px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-11_at_5.53.54_PM.JPG 331px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-11_at_5.42.09_PM.JPG 338px-DanMS2A.jpg 390px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-11_at_5.49.24_PM.JPG 442px-1259.JPG 444px-1251.JPG 526px-1263.JPG 362px-1303.JPG 362px-1304.JPG 436px-1302.JPG 527px-1257.JPG 339px-1331.JPG 339px-1333.JPG 339px-Gb5.JPG 399px-Dan_Intermission_Screen.png 399px-Dan_Intermission_Screen_2.png 400px-1337.JPG Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Pyrusa Kategoria:Młodzi Wojownicy Kategoria:Seria Młodzi Wojownicy Kategoria:Seria Nowa Vestroia Kategoria:Seria Najeźdźcy z Gundalii Kategoria:Seria Mechtanium Surge Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Ruch Oporu Bakugan Kategoria:Pyrus